


They Told Me That the End is Near

by silent_rage



Series: A Bundle Of My Children's Stories [4]
Category: One Piece, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blackbeard does not have yami yami no mi, Blackbeard may or may not exist, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I need that in my life, I was in some dire need of a royalty au okay, Knights - Freeform, Mera Mera no mi | Devil Fruit, Princes & Princesses, Tori Tori no mi | Devil Fruit, Whitebeard Pirates are part of the revolutionary army, Yami Yami no mi | Devil Fruit, also, once more the title is from a song aha ha, please i love thatch so much, pls give that man love, there's a lot of devil fruits okay those are the 'main' ones at least, who knows i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_rage/pseuds/silent_rage
Summary: After years of planning, of the revolution and allies growing, the plan was finally taking action. They've infiltrated the palace and now all was left to do was wait for the right time. An ally of the revolution, the Whitebeards, were tasked with the closest range - knights. It also just so happens that the two children of the king are in need of new ones.Thatch and Ace are picked for the task.--Please, this is just a gross, messy, outline that I intend to remake
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon & Whitebeard Pirates, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sabo (One Piece) & Whitebeard Pirates, Thatch & Whitebeard Pirates, Thatch (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Whitebeard Pirates & Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Bundle Of My Children's Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953616





	They Told Me That the End is Near

**Author's Note:**

> This book may be sexual themes in the future. It will not be written out to the full thing, but it will be heavily implied.

_ignore this, background plot outline in progress_


End file.
